The Vampire, The Were Wolf, and The Wood Elf
by Charlol308
Summary: Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer, find some new powers' that may or may not help them on their adventure, and will they bump into anything that, might lead into some trouble. i hope you all like thx read and review.


**Hyezies i hope you all like my story, the story is all mine, but i dont own any of the characters' thx. **

**char out! Enjoy**

One day, a young girl called Buttercup was at her friend Butch's house in the middle of the forest. when his friend Boomer (who was three years older than him) came over with a dancing game for their Xbox so they started to play when Butch said that Boomer had to leave because he had spent too much time at his house already, suddenly Boomer said no and that Butch said that he could stay the night before he turned up then Butch and Boomer got in a massive fight and Buttercup was crying from all the yelling and screaming suddenly they both ran over to Buttercup to comfort her but what they didn't know was that Buttercup was crying because a vampire had just ran past and bitten her on the neck (which she was covering) so they put Buttercup to bed so she get some sleep and forget about what had happened.

A few hours later, Boomer came in to check if Buttercup was a wake or not then he saw a bite mark on her neck and he straight away knew that it was a vampire bite so he ran and got Butch but before they got back to her she had woken up and realised she was a vampire suddenly she started freaking out and screaming when her teeth grew slightly longer her eyes went red, then back to a dark green and her hair went slightly darker, to black, then she fainted on the bed.

1 ½ days later, Buttercup finally woke up, but she was in hospital with Boomer and Butch sat either side of the bed looking at her with lots of concern then every time they looked at each other they were glaring. "The doctor did some tests and gave you and injection so you won't be a crazy vampire unless you smell blood or you kill something "said Butch while trying not to scare her.

A few days later, Boomer was out the front pulling weeds when a massive dog with red eyes and froth coming out of its mouth started running towards him, then suddenly Boomer was on the ground shaking, with blood running from his upper leg to the ground then Buttercup came out to help when she saw Boomer laying on the ground suddenly Buttercup screamed in fear of trying to suck his blood then she ran to go get Butch but when they got out side Boomer had gone and beautiful chocolate coloured where wolf with pointy ears was stood staring at them with big blue glassy eyes.

Then, he stood staring at Butch in shock and fear for on Butch's face was shock and fear as well, then suddenly Boomer turned back to normal and gave Buttercup a big hug for being brave and not sucking his blood, then Butch started to feel woozy and then he fell over onto a small tree then he turned into a really small wood elf. 2 days later Butch found a home Video from his parents and the video was about how his mum was a wood elf and his dad was a human so he is a half-ling, suddenly Butch realised that everything had to be for a purpose then he went to see where Buttercup and Boomer were, he looked all over the house and the front and back yards but Butch could not find them anywhere, meanwhile Boomer had taken Buttercup to the river but Buttercup was a bit worried that she might burn in the sun so they found a shady spot to lie in and still have their feet in the water then they saw a person on the other side of the river staring at them so Boomer called out to the person and then (he/ she) ran away.

A few weeks later, the three of them went for a walk around the woods when Boomer saw the same person from the river when the person looked up, Boomer saw that the person was a female and she had blue eyes and long blond hair so he went and asked her what she was doing and what her name was "my name is Bubbles but you can call me Bubbs and I'm looking for somewhere to stay because I'm a half-ling of a vampire and a where wolf" "you might be able to stay with us" said Boomer "us?"Bubbs replied "Oh yeah sorry my friend Butch, his friend Buttercup and myself oh and my name is Boomer". Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees "what was that" asked Bubbs" don't know" replied Boomer. So they slowly moved forward then to their surprise Butch and Buttercup came out from behind the trees. "Oh it's just you two" said Boomer "um hi" said Bubbs, "guys this is Bubbs, and Butch can she stay then Buttercup won't be the only girl and she needs somewhere to rest." "Ok then but someone has to sleep on the couch" "ok I will then" said Nathan.

The next day, Bubbs had taken Buttercup for a walk, without telling the boys, they had been out since day break and Buttercup was getting tired and hungry "can we go home yet" "not yet there is something I want you to see" about five minutes later Bubbs and Buttercup were at the edge of a tall hill "here we are Buttercup look down" "what is that" Buttercup said with fear "that's a where wolf eating a vampire" "why would they do that" "I don't know but Boomer is a where wolf so I'd be careful around him ok?" "Ok then". When they got back to the house, "We're have you two been?" asked Boomer and Butch at the same time "we went for a walk through the forest" said Bubbles "you could of got killed, and we were really worried about the both of you""sorry I thought going for a walk in the fresh air wouldn't do any harm." "Buttercup why are you looking at me funny?" Said Boomer with a confused tone in his voice" Um I don't know?" "O- Kay then"

A few hours later the four of them where having lunch when they heard a massive BANG! What the...! "Should we go take a look" asked Butch "yeah I guess so" replied Bubbs. When they got outside a huge giant was stood at the door with its mace out. "Oh god" said Buttercup "what are we supposed to do about this" said Boomer "I have no idea" said Bubbs "oh I know we use our different abilities Boomer you turn in to a wolf, Buttercup you can do something like a vampire, and Bubbs you do whatever a half-ling of a vampire and a wolf dose and I'll distract it, and turn into a elf ok?" Said Butch. So Boomer turned in to a where wolf and Buttercup hid behind a tree waiting, and Bubbs started cur-culling the giant "hay over here you big fat lump" Butch yelled as he turned into a elf suddenly the plan went into action the giant started to come towards Butch and Buttercup ran past and grabbed him then Boomer and Bubbs ran and bite the giant on either leg so he would fall to the ground then Buttercup came over and bit the giant on the neck then the giant slowly and painfully died. "We'll I'm glad that went well" said Bubbles "me to" said Buttercup "I'm really glad that I didn't get killed" said Butch "well Buttercup did run past and save you Butch " said Boomer" we all did really well" said Buttercup with pride "I agree with Buttercup we did a great job but we have to be really careful about what we do, Like going for a walk, Bubbs!" Said Nathan.

In the lounge room, "Buttercup I'm leaving soon so be careful near Boomer and take care of yourself ok?" Said Bubbs "Ok but why are you leaving?" replied Buttercup "because I didn't really need somewhere to stay I just needed people I could trust and they could trust me" "oh ok then I'll be careful and take care of myself" "good but don't tell the boys I left ok?" Um ok then bye" "bye".

Later that afternoon, "Buttercup where's Bubbs?" Asked Butch "I don't know" replied Buttercup, "oh ok then she might have gone for a walk then" "um yah I guess she might have then" "BUTCH, where are you and Buttercup?" Yelled Boomer "we're in the kitchen" replied Butch. "Buttercup did Bubbs say anything about watching me or something?" Asked Boomer as he walked into the kitchen "Um yeah when we went for the walk she took me to a hill and there was a where wolf eating a vampire and she said that you might give in to your animal in stinks and kill me" "I would never try to hurt you or Butch , also did the wolf turn back to human?"; "no we left while it was still eating". "Oh um ok then I was just wondering because I haven't got a reply from my friend Brick in a week and I was a bit worried that's all" Boomer said a bit upset "he might have lost his phone or something" Buttercup replied.

A few days later, the three went for a walk to the river when they found a large pile of half eaten bodies "what the..." Said Boomer "Who would do that to those poor people?" Replied Butch "actually their vampires not people" said Buttercup "yeah they are I can see their teeth are longer than usual" Replied Nathan. Suddenly a big pack of wolves started to circle Butch, Boomer and Buttercup, and then four of them tried to attack Buttercup so Boomer and Butch retaliated and Buttercup found a rope and ran around all the wolves and tied them together so Boomer and Butch could attack them for attacking Buttercup "are you ok Buttercup?" "Um yeah I think so." "Why would they try to attack us?" Asked Buttercup "they weren't where wolves they were real wolves" replied Boomer "because their eyes were a red-pink colour not a normal blue, brown, or green colour" "we better be careful on our way home then" said Butch .

At home, "we made it home without getting attacked again" said Buttercup with joy, "yeah but now if we want to go any were we have to stick together" said Butch "ok then" said Buttercup and Boomer at the same time. "We've all had a Long day so we should all get some sleep" said Butch "ok good night Butch and Nathan" replied Buttercup "good night Buttercup" said Boomer "night" said Butch .

3 1/2 hours later, BANG! "Ah what was that" said Buttercup in shock," Buttercup was that you?" Shouted Butch "no I thought it was one of you" Buttercup replied.  
>BANG! "What on earth?" Yelled Boomer "it sounds like it's coming from the front of the house" replied Buttercup with fear, "come on I don't want my house to get ruined" commented Butch<p>

The three of them ventured through the house to the front door and found a army of trolls, all armed with weapons and armour. "What are we going to do with these?" Asked Butch "I have no clue" replied Nathan. "What can we help you with?" Asked Buttercup "my name is Ace and my fellow trolls and I need your help young girl" "my help? Why would you need my help?" "Our friend is dying and he said that the only way to not die is to be immortal!" "Immortal? I don't think I'm immortal sorry, but I could always try and help" "that would be great thank you. And what is your name girl?" "Oh my name is Buttercup".

10 minutes later... "Buttercup you can't go by yourself!" Wined Butch "then come with me no one stopping you" Buttercup snapped "that's a great idea but how could we help? Asked Nathan," I don't know! Maybe you could calm people down and tell them not to worry" Buttercup exclaimed.  
>"Ok I'm all ready to go, so are either of you coming or am I going by myself?" "Butch 's staying, and I'm coming with you 'cause I can be of more use" answered Boomer "ok then let's go tell the trolls we're ready to go" "alright then" replied Boomer "take really good care of Buttercup, Nathan" Butch called "I will, I will" Boomer called back.<p>

Out side; "are you both ready?" Asked Ace "as ready as we'll ever be" replied Buttercup "alright then let's go to the troll camp to save our friend".

When Buttercup and Boomer got to the troll camp, Buttercup got lots of hopeful looks while Boomer got lots of confused looks. "So where is your friend?" Buttercup asked "he is in the far tent, over there" when they got to the tent both Boomer and Buttercup gasped "Brick is that you?" Buttercup whispered "Buttercup is that-(cough, cough) - is that you? It is come here and give me a hug" so Buttercup ran over and gave Brick a big hug while Boomer stood there awkwardly "oh come on Boomer come join our hug" Brick exclaimed "oh alright then" so Boomer joined the hug, then Brick started coughing "oh no are you ok, we have to get you better!" Exclaimed Buttercup "hold my hand Buttercup" so Buttercup immediately obeyed grabbing hold of Brick's hand, then suddenly Brick turned into a massive beautiful dragon with red and gold scales then he just disappeared. "Um that was really cool and weird at the same time" said Boomer baffled "yeah I agree" replied Buttercup.

Back at home; "so how'd it go" asked Butch as they walked in the door "um I think it went good we found Brick and he turned into a dragon and then disappeared" replied Boomer "all I know is that I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed" and with that Buttercup yawned and went to her room to sleep.

Strange things continued to happen to the three friends, Butch helped save a mouse family from a flood, because he could turn small like a wood elf, Boomer scared off some giants before some pixies got killed, and Buttercup helped the injured and sick animals while focusing on not turning full on crazy blood sucking vampire.

THE END...  
>FOR NOW...<p>

**I hope you all liked my story, and I was wondering if I should make this a multi-chap, the original has the same story line but the characters' are...**

**Buttercup is Charlotte, Butch is Adam, Boomer is Nathan, Bubbs/Bubbles is Isabella/Laura (cause I can), Ace is Damon, and Brick is Zack, so yea, if anyone wants to read the original story, I'm sure I can find a way so you can all read it! And the original is all my own, and I have all rights (yea!) but I don't own the Power-puff Girls or the Rowdy-Ruff Boys, in this version.**

**Now Simon says Click the Review button, and post a review.**

**Char out! **


End file.
